The Rheumatology Division at Washington University proposes to establish a new Rheumatic Diseases Core Center (RDCC). The overall goal of the RDCC is to provide an environment that will markedly enhance multidisciplinary study of rheumatic diseases. We propose to 1) Support core facilities to enhance funded, ongoing research that is relevant to the rheumatic diseases; 2) Facilitate direct research on these diseases; 3) Enhance interest in the rheumatic diseases; and 4) Foster development of junior faculty. The proposed RDCC takes advantage of the very strong basic immunology research base in the Rheumatology Division and the wealth of expertise in other departments, especially in immunology and bone biology. The Administrative Core will direct operations of the RDCC and will be aided by a Core Center Committee composed of senior faculty and outside advisors. An enrichment program will support outside speakers for seminars in relevant rheumatic disease research. The Protein Core will build on an existing facility to produce new monoclonal antibodies (mAbs) and will establish a new facility to produce and purify mAbs and recombinant proteins to help investigators analyze rheumatic disease models. The Genetics Core will build on an existing facility for transgenic and knockout mice production and will establish a new "speed congenics" facility to enhance production of backcrossed mice that will ease investigation of rheumatic disease models that are genetically modified. A Pilot and Feasibility Program will initially support studies from two junior faculty members who will work on projects involved in basic mechanisms of bone biology and inflammation. Thus, the RDCC will provide not only a means to enhance ongoing research but also is organized in a manner to facilitate efforts of investigators in their study of rheumatic diseases.